1999
}} Products with an unknown release month Products with unknown release month 2338 - Human Future * 2338 - Human Future Aberrant * Aberrant * Aberrant Storyteller's Screen * Exposé: Aberrants * Project Utopia * Year One Dungeons & Dragons * Silver Anniversary Collector's Edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Miniature Reprints * Dragonlance Adventures * Dungeon Masters Guide * Dungeoneer's Survival Guide * Fiend Folio * Greyhawk Adventures * Legends & Lore * Manual of the Planes * Monster Manual * Monster Manual II * Oriental Adventures * Players Handbook * Unearthed Arcana * Wilderness Survival Guide Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 1 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 2 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 3 * Encyclopedia Magica Vol. 4 * Ravenloft * Return to the Keep on the Borderlands * Wand of Archeal * Warriors of Heaven Dragonlance * Dragonlance Classics 15th Anniversary Edition Forgotten Realms * The Accursed Tower Greyhawk * Against the Giants: The Liberation of Geoff Ravenloft * Carnival * Van Richten's Monster Hunter's Compendium Volume One Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition - German Basic line * Die Teufel der See * Elfen & Humanoide Völker * Fluch aus der Tiefe * Flut des Verderbens * Gruft des Grauens * Nacht der Haie * Zwerge, Gnome & Halblinge Vergessene Reiche * Abenteuer in Cormyr I * Abenteuer in Cormyr II * Der Bund der Harfner * Der Norden * Die Talländer & Cormyr * Kampagnen-Set * Monster der Reiche * Monster der Reiche * Wüste der Verdammnis Agent X * Agent X Agone * Agone * Ecran * Les Cahiers Gris Alacrity * Alacrity Alluvia * Alluvia * Cast Member Record Alternity Basic line * Incident at Exile Star*Drive * Star Compendium - Systems of the Verge Ameba * Ameba ARPLE * ARPLE * Character Sheet Ars Magica - 4th Edition * The Dragon and the Bear: The Novgorod Tribunal * The Mythic Seas Aurea * Aurea Avatar - 3rd Edition * Avatar Big Eyes, Small Mouth * Big Robots, Cool Starships Blue Planet * Access Denied Brave New World * Brave New World * Defiants * Power Shield * Ravaged Planet Call of Cthulhu - 5th Edition Basic line * Nocturnum: Deep Secrets 1920s * Miskatonic University Antarctic Expedition Pack Castout - 2nd Edition * Legend * Xenomorfs Cathay Arts of Roleplaying - 1st Revised Edition * Cathay Arts of Roleplaying Champions - 4th Edition San Angelo * Dragon's Gate - San Angelo's Chinatown * Enemies of San Angelo Changeling - The Dreaming - 2nd Edition * Kithbook: Pooka Chivalry & Sorcery - 3rd Edition * Chivalry and Sorcery Light * Chivalry and Sorcery Light Starter Set * Where Heroes Fear to Tread Conspiracy X - French * Aegis * Conspiracy X * Ecran du Meneur de Jeu Continuum * Continuum CORPS - 2nd Edition * Apocalypse Cthulhu - 5th Revised Edition * Cthulhu * Wales - Dunkles Land der Kelten und Geister Cyberpunk - 2nd Edition * Necropolis Cyberpunk - French 2nd Edition * Chrome 4 * Firestorm: Shockwave Dark Conspiracy - 2nd Edition * Dark Conspiracy Player's Handbook * Dark Conspiracy Referee's Guide * Dark Conspiracy Referee's Screen Das Schwarze Auge - 3rd Edition * Al'Anfa und der tiefe Süden * Das Fürstentum Albernia * Die Mondsilberkugel * Dunkle Städte, Lichte Wälder * Pforte des Grauens * Unter dem Adlerbanner DC Universe * Hero Dice Deadlands - Hell on Earth * Brainburners * Children o' the Atom * Cyborgs * Hell or High Water * Infestations * Killer Clowns * Last Crusaders * Monsters, Muties, & Misfits * Radiation Screen * Road Warriors * Something About A Sword * The Junkman Cometh * The Wasted West * Toxic Tales Deadlands - The Weird West * Back East - The South * Bloody Ol' Muddy * Boomtowns! * Doomtown or Bust! * Marshal's Handbook * Marshal's Log * River o' Blood * Skinners * Weird West Player's Guide * Worms! Dragon Storm * Climbing Spikes * Garont's Glove * Harp * Healing Amulet * Kilvan's Greaves * Valaria's Brooch Dragonball & Dragonball Z * Dragonball & Dragonball Z Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Eye of the Wyvern * Wrath of the Minotaur Earth & Sky * Earth & Sky Earthdawn - German * Abenteuer in Throal * Der Schlangenfluss * Throal - Das Zwergenkönigreich Endland * Endland Epos * Epos Epos - German * Epos Everway * Waves of Time Fading Suns - 2nd Edition * Fading Suns * Gamemasters Screen and Complete Pandemonium * Imperial Survey 1 - Hawkwood Fiefs * Imperial Survey 2 - al Malik Fiefs * Letters of Marque 2: Troopship Deckplans * Letters of Marque: Starship Deckplans * War in the Heavens: Lifeweb Feng Shui - 2nd Edition * Feng Shui * Seed of the New Flesh Forge - Out of Chaos * Referee Screen Freedom of the Stars * Freedom of the Stars Character Sheet FSpace - Kapcon 1995 Edition * FSpace 1999 CD ROM * FSpaceRPG Rulebook Furry Pirates * Furry Pirates GEM - 1st Revised Edition * Abominations * City of Demons * Elemental Reign Gemini * Orschild - Winds of War GeneSys * GeneSys GigantoCorp * GigantoCorp Gondica * Gondica rollformulär GRAPE * GRAPE Grimoire Guildes * L'automne des Mages * Les Gehemdals GURPS - 3rd Revised Edition Basic line * Pathfinder Spacecraft Database * Ships of the Line Discworld * Discworld Pathfinder * Pathfinder GURPS - German Version 2.0 Basic line * GURPS Light Scheibenwelt * Scheibenwelt Halbwelt - Version 3.1 * Halbwelt Heaven & Earth * Heaven & Earth Heavy Gear - 2nd Edition * Heavy Gear Blueprints * Life on Terra Nova * Northern Leaguebook Three - Western Frontier Protectorate * Northern Leaguebook Two - United Mercantile Federation * Southern Leaguebook Four - Eastern Sun Emirates * Southern Leaguebook Three - Mekong Dominion Heritage Storytelling * Heritage Storytelling Heroes Forever * Heroes Forever Heroes Unlimited - 1st Revised Edition * G.M.'s Guide Hunter - The Reckoning * Hunter - The Reckoning * Hunter - The Reckoning Storyteller's Companion * Hunter - The Reckoning Survival Guide Immortal - 2nd Edition * Immortal Intro Prep Kit * Immortal Millenium Book I In Nomine * In Nomine Game Master's Guide * Liber Castellorum * Liber Servitorum * You are Here * Superiors 1 - War & Honor In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas - 3rd Edition * Habeas Corpus * Liber Daemonis - Le Guide des Démons * Sympathy for the Devil Ironclaw * Ironclaw Kobolds Ate My Baby! * Kobolds Ate My Baby! * Son of Kobolds Ate My Baby! L.A.F.F.S. * L.A.F.F.S. Legend of the Five Rings * Bearers of Jade - The Second Book of the Shadowlands * GM's Survival Guide * Legacy of the Forge * Merchant's Guide to Rokugan * Midnight's Blood * The Way of the Minor Clans * The Way of the Naga * Unexpected Allies * Void in the Heavens * Way of the Shadow * Winter Court - Kyuden Seppun Legendary - Beta Version * Legendary Living Legends * Living Legends Lyonesse * Ecran * Lyonesse Mage - The Ascension - 2nd Edition Basic line * Guide to the Technocracy * Initiates of the Art * Masters of the Art * Tales of Magick - Volume One * The Spirit Ways * The Traditions Gathered 1 * The Traditions Gathered 2 * The Traditions Gathered 3 Sorcerer's Crusade * The Artisans Handbook * The Bitter Road * The Sorcerers Crusade Companion Maggus * Maggus Mechanoid Invasion * The Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy Mekton - 3rd Edition * Ships of the Line * Terminals Midgard - 3rd Edition * Das Große Abenteuer der kleinen Halblinge * Des Pfeifers Klagelied * Midgard - Das Abenteuer beginnt Mnemonic * Mnemonic Player's Guide * Mnemonic Referee's Guide Neotech - 2nd Edition * Neotech - Box * Neotech - Book * Rollformulär Nephilim - French 2nd Edition * 666 * Ieve * Irysos * Le Compagnon * Le Ka * Les Templiers * Phaéton * Selenim * Testament Nobilis * Nobilis Obsidian - The Age of Judgement * Obsidian - The Age of Judgement OPKRPG - 2nd Edition * OPKRPG Pendragon - 4th Edition * Tales of Chivalry & Romance * Tales of Magic & Miracles Plain English Role Playing - Alpha Version * Plain English Role Playing * Prayers for the Faithful Polaris - 2nd Edition * Encyclopédie Océanographique * Mythes et Légendes des Profondeurs - Volume I * Surface Possession - Version 1.0 * Possession Power Kill * Power Kill Puppetland * Puppetland Purgatory * Purgatory Quasar - 2nd Edition * Quasar Master Index * Quasar Player's Guide Recon - 2nd Revised Edition * Deluxe Revised Recon RIP - 5th Edition * RIP * RIP Fantasy Risus - Version 1.4 * Risus Rolemaster - 3rd Edition Basic line * Arms Law * Character Law * Creatures & Monsters * Gamemaster Law * Rolemaster Fantasy Role Playing * Spell Law of Channeling * Spell Law of Essence * Spell Law of Mentalism Shadow World * Emer Book I - Haestra * Emer Book II - The Northeast * Haalkitaine Rough Magic * Rough Magic Run out the Guns! * All Hands On Deck RuneQuest - 3rd Edition * Pavis & Big Rubble * The Meints Index to Glorantha II Sand * Sand Scimitar * Scimitar Sengoku * Sengoku Shadowrun - 3rd Edition * Corporate Download * First Run * Magic in the Shadows Shadowrun - German 3rd Edition * First Run * Schattenzauber * Spielleiterschirm SORD * SORD Character Sheets * SORD Herbalist * SORD Magic Star Trek Deep Space Nine * Narrator's Toolkit * Star Trek - Deep Space Nine Original Series * Among the Clans - The Andorians * Narrator's Toolkit * Star Trek - Roleplaying Game The Next Generation * Planets of the UFP * Players' Guide * Starfleet Academy * The First Line * The Way of Kolinahr Stargate SG-1 * Stargate SG-1 Strange Frontiers * Strange Frontiers Swords of the Middle Kingdom * Swords of the Middle Kingdom Systems Failure * Systems Failure TetraQ * TetraQ The Dominion Tank Police * The Dominion Tank Police The Everlasting * Book of the Spirits The Extraordinary Adventures of Baron Munchausen * The Extraordinary Adventures of Baron Munchausen The Nameless RPG - Version 3.0 * Nameless Thoan * La Chute d'Arwoor Thundering Will * Thundering Will Traveller - 4th Edition * Spacedogs * The Khiidkar Incident * The Traveller Bibliography Trinity * Alien Encounter 1 - Invasion * Alien Encounter 2 - Deception * Stellar Frontier * Trinity Field Report - Media United Space Forces * Science Research Faculty * United Space Forces Unknown Armies * Lawyers, Guns and Money * One Shots * Unknown Armies Usagi Yojimbo * Monsters! Vampire - Die Maskerade - 2nd Revised Edition * Vampire - Die Maskerade Vampire - The Masquerade - 2nd Revied Edition Basic line * Guide to the Camarilla * Vampire Storytellers Companion Dark Ages * Fountains of Bright Crimson Vampire Hunter$ * Vampire Hunter$ Violence * Violence Warhammer - Das Rollenspiel * Aus den Archiven des Imperators * Die Graue Eminenz * Tod auf dem Reik * Unter falschem Namen / Schatten über Bögenhafen Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * Marienburg - Sold Down the River * Something Rotten in Kislev Wraith - The Oblivion - 2nd Edition * Ends of Empire * Haunts * Wraith - The Great War YARG - 1999 edition * YARG * YARG Character Sheet * YARG Master Sheet * YARG Spielleiterhilfe Yargonium - Alpha Version * Yargonium Zodana Epi * Zodana Epi Generic Products * ... and a 10-foot Pole * 10 Million Ways to Die * Night of the Rot Lord * Nightmares of Mine * The Hungry Undead * Unguarded Hoard Category:Timeline